<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Apron by ilaiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033143">Pink Apron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza'>ilaiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aprons, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Kitchen Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Derek's only to find him cooking in an apron only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Apron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early. It was even Stiles-has-an-idea-at-like-2a.m early. Yet that didn’t stop him from driving over to Derek’s house. Thinking about it now maybe he could have called, grabbed a coffee, breakfast, you know - be a gentleman. However, no! Woke up, brushed his teeth, and got in his jeep. In his defense, by the time he got there, it was like an hour later. Don’t get him wrong, it was a twenty-minute drive, but his dear baby decided to not start today. </p>
<p>Stiles grabbed the key out of his backpack and let himself in. Derek was a werewolf, he could probably smell him from like a few miles down the road. For sure he knew Stiles was here. He peeked inside the living room and after deciding it was empty, Stiles went to the kitchen down the hall. </p>
<p>Derek was standing over the cooktop, a spatula in one hand, in the other the handle of a pan. Placed on the countertops were a few dishes and some empty bowls. There was a fresh batch of coffee brewing that smelled delicious. </p>
<p>"Stiles, it’s early even for you.” Derek’s chuckle was muffled from the ventilation. “Want some coffee? I’m making breakfast.” </p>
<p>Stiles opened his mouth to respond instead, he felt loss for words. His throat fell dry when he tried to swallow. Derek was standing in front of him, a baby pink apron tiеd loosely at the back. The bow falling against the naked skin at his lower back, just above the black boxer briefs. Stiles bit back a soft noise. Derek moved to grab a coffee mug from a cabinet, bare feet over the wooden floor.</p>
<p>“Stiles?” Derek turned around, an eyebrow raised high. “Maybe no coffee for you.”</p>
<p>Stiles threw his backpack against the door frame of the kitchen. He went up to Derek, hands sliding over his bare shoulders and around his neck. He leaned in, placing a few light kisses over Derek’s chin, his jaw and finally taking his lips. A low groan escaping between their mouths when Stiles felt Derek’s hands wrapping around his waist.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too!” Came Derek’s amused reply. “Let’s have some breakfast, yeah? Did you find anything about those traces in the woods?” </p>
<p>Stiles only hummed in reply. He shifted down to press a few red marks over Derek’s neck, holding him still when he tried to turn back around to the stovetop. His hands brushed over the delicate material of the apron, feeling Derek’s toned muscles underneath, and settle over his lower back.</p>
<p>Derek pulled him up into a rough kiss, tongue running over Stiles’ bottom lip and swallowing the needy whine that comes out of Stiles. His hands burry themselves in Stile’s hair, deepening the kiss when it grows hungry.</p>
<p>“The food will burn.” He tells him once they pull apart. </p>
<p>“Mhm” Comes Stiles breathy reply. A light blush settles over his cheeks as he lowers his gaze, biting his lips.</p>
<p>Stiles shifts to kneel in front of Derek, knees hitting the hard floor. He can see Derek’s cock straining against the apron and it makes his mouth water. Stiles trails his fingers under the pink material and over the perfectly formed abs, down muscular thighs and over the bump of his full cock. His throat bobs as he swallows around a low whine.</p>
<p>"You want to hold this up for me?" Stiles gathers up the pink apron in his hands and slides it up. He already sounds fucked out and rough.</p>
<p>Derek reaches out to fist Stiles’ hair. He can feel Stiles breath wash over his cock when he nuzzles his face against the soft fabric. Derek tightens his grip and watches Stiles run his tongue over his covered cock leaving behind a hot wet trail. Derek groans, his cock jumps. He can feel the wet heat from Stiles' mouth when he mouths at his erection through the material.</p>
<p>Stiles hooks his fingers in the waistband and drags the underwear down. A hand wraps around the base of Derek’s cock. Stiles opens his mouth wide and inviting, tongue extending out to taste the cum gathered at the tip. He takes the head into his mouth, licking at the sensitive skin and sucking hard. Stiles slides off with a satisfied moan, a smirk over his face as licks his lips clean of any precum.</p>
<p>He leans down and presses light kisses up and down Derek, licking at the underside, his hand moving in slow, lazy pumps. Derek’s throbbing in his hand, erection leaking all over itself. Stiles chases the drops with his tongue, enjoying the low sounds coming from Derek. He swallows Derek whole and feels him against the back of his throat. Stays there for a second before he moves back to build a rhythm, occasionally stopping to suck at the head.</p>
<p>There is drool dripping down Stiles’ chin and he can’t quite stop the wet, sloppy sounds that fill the air, only muffled by the erection in his mouth. He slides Derek an inch deeper until he can fill him pressing down on his tongue, makes him gag and he has to pull off, a string of spit connecting them. Stiles leans in to lick it clean. He lets his mouth hang open, tongue extending out as he pumps Derek’s cock. A clear invitation to cum inside his mouth, mark him with his scent.  </p>
<p>"Fuck, close!" Derek grunts out. His eyes flash red for a moment before he can control himself.</p>
<p>Derek takes control out of him. Flexes his fingers to guide Stiles to take him in a little faster, deeper and Stiles is relaxed, ready to be pushed and pulled. He makes a desperate noise, trying his best to keep up with the tempo, hungry for Derek.</p>
<p>Stiles passes his tongue over the leaking head of Derek’s cock and he moves back, breathing deep.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you gonna ... " Before he can he finishes his sentence he feels Derek coming all over his face. A few hot strands falling over his cheeks and lips, dirtying him. A shocked expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Let me grab you a towel.” Derek says after a few seconds.</p>
<p>“No need.” Stiles moves his fingers passing through the cum on his cheek, gathering it, and sucking them in his mouth. A low satisfied moan escaping his parted lips when he moves to lick some off of his mouth</p>
<p>“So, coffee?” Stiles grins up at Derek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come visit me https://ilaizatxt.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>